


Career Day

by Titleofthinesextape



Series: The Child of the Nine-Nine precinct [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Captain Holt is dad, Charles is a good uncle, Kevin and Ray are Jakes parents, Kevin and Raymond are McClanes parents, Mac - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Nikolaj is a good big brother, Parental Kevin Cozner, Parental Ray Holt, Rosa is soft, captain dad, jake and amy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titleofthinesextape/pseuds/Titleofthinesextape
Summary: He’d often hope to himself that they wouldn’t be mad knowing that he forgot them. The only memories he holds are a few toys, a leather jacket, a collection of DVDs, a collection of books, a binder about work ethic, and a few photos.It’s more then some, but he’d give it all up for a single memory, a fraction of who they were, or even a story that wasn’t told by a sad person.--OrJake and Amy leave their child Mac in the care of the Ninety ninth precinct.
Relationships: Charles Boyle & McClane Peralta, Kevin Cozner & McClane “Mac” Peralta, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt, Ray Holt & McClane "Mac" Peralta, Rosa Diaz & McClane “Mac” Peralta, Terry Jeffords & McClane Peralta
Series: The Child of the Nine-Nine precinct [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180181
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. The child of the Nine-Nine

Chapter 1: 

His first memory was in a hospital. He didn’t know why he was there. All he remembers was sitting in a chair in the hallway waiting for hours as he wondered to himself. ”why?”

Finally someone approached him, a man with a deep voice and a face he didn’t recognize.

“Hello, I am captain Raymond Holt. Do you remember me?”

Clearly, he didn’t. He stared at this stranger, not scared, but curiously. 

“I’m afraid your mommy and daddy are...”The man sighs, “not coming home today.”

He looked even more confused.

“You will be coming home with me,”He says.

The child looks around, not sure what he was looking for. Maybe his parents.

“McClane?”He asks.

He just stares at him. “Do you understand what I’m telling you?”

He thinks about it, then nods. He takes Holts hand and follows him out of the hallway.

He suddenly sees a familiar face and let’s go of Holt and runs full speed “Chi-Chi!”He shouts.

“Hey buddy,”Charles says trying to sound happy as he wraps his arms around the child. 

Mac smiles at him, but then his smile fades. 

“I need you to be good for captain Holt ok?”

Mac looked confused.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be by to visit every day. At least for as long as I can. Can you be good for me, makey?”

Mac nods.

“Good boy,”He says as tears form his eyes, “ok, give chi-chi a hug goodbye.”

Mac wraps his arms around him once again. “Bye bye chi-chi.”

“Bye makey.”

It was a long and quiet drive to the house, Holt wasn’t exactly the best conversationalist, and Mac didn’t really have a mind to speak either. When they arrived Kevin was already at the door. 

“Hello McClain, my name is Kevin Cozner.”

Mac offers a short lived half smile as they walked him over to the kitchen.

Kevin gave him some juice, they ate a very quiet dinner, he slept in the guest bedroom, and somehow he knew this was going to be his life forever. 

He remembers crying that night. Kevin holding his hand telling him everything was going to be ok. Sometimes he wishes he knew now what he knew then. Sometimes he wonders if it was for the best that he forgot.

He’d often hope to himself that they wouldn’t be mad at him knowing he forgot them. The only memories he holds are a few toys, a leather jacket, a collection of DVDs, a collection of books, a binder about work ethic, and a few photos. 

It’s more then some, but he’d give it all up for a single memory, a fraction of who they were, a story that wasn’t told by a sad person. 

“McClane?”

“Mac?”

He was pulled out of his thoughts.

“Beg your pardon?”

“I asked how the rice is,”Kevin explains.

“Oh I’m sorry,”He says, “It’s great.”

“Is something on your mind, McClane?”He asks.

“No,” Mac lies, “I’m just a little tired.

“Did something happen at school?”Holt asks.

“Ah ah,”Mac stops him, “No shoptalk, remember?”

“Since when does that apply to school?”

“I’m sorry, do I not work hard at school? Does the professor not work at a school?”He asks.

Holt offers a very slight smirk as he looks to Kevin to say something.

“He has a point, Raymond.” Kevin chuckles. 

Not that he’s complaining about his life. The people who take care of him, they’re amazing. He’s got his gay dads, two other sets of parents, and a couple awesome aunts. What more could he possibly want? Really?


	2. Custody and Broadway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is Macs cousin.

Jeremy

“Career day is the worst!”Jeremy complained, “my mom is probably going to do the stupid confetti cannon again and I’m running out of social points. 

“Social points?”Mac asks.

“You only have so many points, the more you have, the more popular you are. If you loose them, you’re officially unpopular and you have no friends.”

“I’ll still be your friend.”

“Yeah, but you have to, you’re my cousin, it’s in our birthrights.”

Mac rolled his eyes but let him continue.

“Anyway, when you do something stupid and embarrass yourself, or someone you’re biologically connected to is embarrassing, aka my mom. You loose social points.”

Mac scoffs, “she’s not that bad.”

Jeremy disagrees, “You don’t understand how humiliating it is to watch your mom dance around the classroom in front of everyone declaring “Gina-mandments,” like it’s one of her shows, and then giving everyone relationship advice. And that was just second grade.”

“Well, you’re right,”Mac shrugs, “guess I’m lucky I don’t have parents to embarrass me like that.”

“Oh shit dude,”Jeremy says, “I’m sorry I-“

It took mac a second to realize his mistake, “No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it the way it sounded.”

“No, you shouldn’t be, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“You’re fine,”he says, “really. I’m over it.”

“Then should we just pretend I never said that?”Jeremy asks.

“Uh, seems like a good option.”

“Ok.”

Honestly Mac was use to it. Explaining to students why he looks nothing like any of his caregivers, they’re always so apologetic about it. Which he knew they were probably trying to be nice, or avoid awkwardness, but honestly it annoyed him a little. How do you reply to that? 

‘I’m sorry your parents are dead.’

‘Yeah...me too I guess.’

The only instance where he won’t explain the parent situation is when someone makes a ‘yo mama joke,’ though he knows he can win it or stop them instantly by saying she’s not alive, it just didn’t seem fair to make someone feel guilty for making harmless jokes that weren’t ever supposed to be taken seriously. Besides, the fact that they’re still doing yo mama jokes is pathetic enough without the apology.

Jeremy nods, “anyway, I’m sure one of your many sets of parents will come and embarrass you,”Jeremy says, “Kevin or Holt. Maybe Terry or- ooo! Uncle Charles if you really want true embarrassment.”

Mac laughs, “nah, I made that mistake before. It’s better to show up with no parents then have to explain for the millionth time why I don’t call anyone mom or dad.”

Jeremy walks in front of Mac and starts walking backwards to face him, “So, if you’re sure you’re not mad at me...”

“I can never be, at least not for very long.”

“Then you wanna come by my place after school? I could use a study partner.”

“Sure,”Mac shrugged, “that would be nice.” He just had to text Professor and Captain to make sure they knew where he was.

They walked to Jeremy’s apartment after school, it was great because it was super close and convenient for them. They own like six apartments but during the school year, this was the best one to live in.

“Hey Jeremy, how was school?”Gina asked as they walked in, she was on the phone, probably with her agent.

“Good, Mac is here,”Jeremy says.

“Hang on a sec,” Gina finally put the call on hold, “Hey, kiddo!”She smiled wide, “get over here, gimme a hug.”

He does, “hey, Aunt G.”

“We’ll be upstairs,”Jeremy says.

“Kk, have fun, but not too much fun,”She says.

They walk into Jeremy’s room as a tiny eight year old comes leaping towards Mac.

“Makey!”Angel shouts happily and gives Mac a big hug.

“Hey angel,”He says, “how are you?”

“Good. I’m going to be in a movie.”

“I heard.”

Iggy and Angel are both actresses, very professional. Jeremy has done a few commercials as a toddler but wasn’t really into acting on television. 

“Will you please scram?”Jeremy asks his sister, “we have work to do.”

“I wasn’t talking to you,”Angel snarled.

“Mac is my friend, you have your own friends, I mean most of them are imaginary but still.”

“Makey is my friend too!”She yells. “I wish you were imaginary!”

“Get out!”Jeremy yells, “Now!”.

“I’m telling mom!”Angel stomps off.

“You do that,”Jeremy shuts the door then turns to Mac, “Sorry.”

Mac takes a seat at Jeremys desk, “I really don’t mind. You do realize though that your insistence to not share a friend with your sister is yet another symptom of middle child syndrome, right?”

“Oh shut up,”He laughs as he plopped himself on the bed, after a moment of silence he sighs, “I’m thinking about trying out for the school musical.”

Mac looks at him, “no offense, but you have been thinking about that for years.”

“But I think I’ll actually go through with it this time,”Jeremy explains, “it’s into the woods, this may be my big moment. What do you think?”

“I think it’s awesome,”He says, “I’ll always support you, you know that.”

“You don’t think it’s dumb?”

“What I think is irrelevant, if you want to sing, sing. I’ll be cheering you on no matter what.”

Jeremy smiles, “thanks Mac.”

Mac smiled back but then looked at his phone.

“What’s up?”Jeremy asks.

“Captain holt texted back, He says Uncle Terry will be picking me up in an hour.”

“Is it for the weekend or the whole week this time? I’m so confused about how your schedule works.”

“That’s why I keep it all on my phone,”Mac says, “I’m only spending the weekend with them from Friday to Monday, then Chi-chi and aunt Genevieve’s from Tuesday to Thursday. Then I’m back with Captain Holt and Professor Cozner.”

“Dude your life is crazy. Kids with divorced parents have nothing over you.”

“Yeah. Well at least I have four Christmas’s, plus Hanukkah with my grandmother, and a holiday at the Santiago’s which they call Christmas but really it seems like an exhausting test to see who their favorite grandchild is. They give us a written test to put under the tree and Santa grades it for us by morning.”

“That’s...weird.”

“Yeah, I think they’re getting more insane as time goes on.”

“Are you at least their favorite?”

“Nope, my picture is on the piano, they have us in a very specific order, from the stairs, the piano, and then the favorite goes on the mantel. I basically have second place. Which is fine because no matter what happens I’ll always be my grandma Peralta’s favorite. She only has one grandchild.”

“If they ever make you feel bad, just tell them Karen is your favorite grandparent.”

“That would be awesome, but I’d rather not talk to them more then I already have to.”

“Good call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Ava!
> 
> Keep the requests coming! ❤️❤️❤️


	3. Spaghetti and Pink hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava is Macs sister

Terry and Mac barley walked inside when he heard Ava complaining.

“Mom it’s not fair! All the other kids have died hair.”

“Honestly, you should feel bad the other kids don’t have parents who care as much as your own mother does.”

“Oh my god! It’s my hair, what’s the big deal?”

“Uh Ava,”Terry stepped in, “can we talk about this later, we have a guest.”

“Oh please, Mac isn’t a guest and you know it.”

“Listen to me,”Sharon brings out her dangerous mama voice, “You will not change the color of your hair until you’re eighteen and living on your own, are we clear?”

“Ugh,”Ava stomps upstairs and slams the door.

“Do you want me to talk to her?”Terry asks.

“No, let her be,”She says. “She’ll get over it.”

Elizabeth, their youngest girl looks to Mac and whispers, “Mama says she’s on the warpath.”

“Eliza, stay out of this,”She says. Finally she looks to Mac, “Hey Mac, I’m sorry about that. How are you?”

He smiled awkwardly, “I’m fine, how are you?”

“Tired,”She says. “But well. We’re having vegetarian spaghetti tonight.”

“Sounds awesome”

“Makey, Will you color with me?”Eliza asks.

“I’d love to,”He says, “First let me head upstairs and change, then we can color ok?”

“Don’t forget.”

“I would never,”He says and heads back upstairs.

He changes clothes then approaches Ava’s room, he knocks on the door.

“Go away Dad, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“It’s Mac.”

He heard her sigh, “Come in.”

He does, “You ok? That was a pretty nasty fight.”

“It wasn’t exactly a fight, just a disagreement. Can you believe she won’t let me color my hair? It’s ridiculous.”

“Why would you want to color your hair anyway? It looks amazing.”

She scoffs, “yeah right.”

“Why would I lie about that? I’m your brother, It’s literally my job to tell you how ugly you are.”

She rolls her eyes, “it doesn’t matter, you don’t get it. You have to look the part to make it in high school, it’s literally all they care about.”

“Well, you’re prettier then anyone at that lame high school, and you’re the coolest person I know. Trust me I know quite a few. Next time they give you a hard time just bust out your violin, and start playing feel it still by portugal the man, they’ll never make fun of you again.”

She chuckled over the tears, “I pity your future high school experience.”

“By then I hope to master the theremin, everyone will think I’m an alien and avoid me at all costs.”

She laughs again, “at least you have a plan.”

“The point is, you shouldn’t care about what they say, you’re so smart. One day when you’re president and those pink haired freaks are stuck in a trailer park, they’ll wish they were nicer to you.”

Ava frowned looking away from him.

“I promised Eliza I’d color with her, so I guess I’ll see you at dinner.”

He starts to walk away but Ava stopped him, “Mac?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re a good little brother.”

“And you’re an excellent big sister.”

She smiled and he smiled back, then finally met Eliza down stairs. 

~~~~~

“I have a Knight, a princess, and a unicorn,”Eliza says showing Mac the coloring pages.

“Wow, you got it all planned out.”

“I’ll color the princess,”She says.

“Alright, then I will color the unicorn. This unicorn has wings though, what are horses with wings called?”

“Pegasus,”She answers.

“So is it a unisus or a pegacorn?”He asks.

“I don’t know.”

“How about a Pegacornasus?”He also.

Eliza laughs, “you’re silly.”

“I am silly,”He says.

“I’m coloring with pink,”She says, “it’s my favorite.”

“Very nice.”

“What’s your favorite color Makey?”she asks.

“I like all colors.”

“Even pink?”

“Even pink.”

“But you’re a boy.”

“So?”

“Boys don’t like pink,”She says.

“Some do,”he says.

“Really?”She asks.

“Of course.”

“Ok kids, wash up for dinner,”Sharon announces.

Mac quickly helped Eliza clean up the crayons then continued to help her wash her hands.

~~~~~

At dinner:

“Eliza eat your pasta,”Sharon tells her.

“No, it’s gross,”She complained, “looks like worms.”

“Birds eat worms all the time,”Mac says, “and they can fly, and sing more beautifully then any other creature I’ve ever heard, maybe worms are actually magic.”

Eliza laughs. Knowing that’s not true.

Mac takes a bite of pasta, “Hey, if it’s good enough for birds, it’s good enough for me. What do you say, Eliza?”

Eliza smiles, “ok, Makey,” then finally starts eating.

Sharon smiled at Mac then turned to Cagney and Lacey, “So girls, how’s school going?”

“Good,”Lacey says.

“A kid broke his leg while skateboarding on campus, you could see the bone sticking out of it.”

“Cagney, we’re at the dinner table,”Sharon says.

“Yeah Cagney, let us eat our worms in peace,”Mac says then mouths ‘Details later.’

Cagney smiles and nods at him.

“What about you Mac?”Sharon asks, “How’s school?”

Mac shrugged, “normal, boring.”

Use short answers so they don’t ask questions.

“Ava?”

“Nothing to report due to my lack of pink hair.”

“What?”Lacey asks

“ew, pink?” Cagney adds.

“I want to color my hair, and mom won’t let me.”

“Oh please,”Cagney scoffed, “you got it easy, when I was in high school, during my goth faze, mom stopped buying me black shirts.”

“What faze?”Ava asked pointing at her sisters outfit, “You look like the chick from twilight.”

Then Cagney threw a roll at Ava, Ava threw pasta and hit Lacey, and so began world 3.

“Girls!”Sharon yelled.

“Here we go...”Mac sighs and hides under the table.

Pasta was thrown, tears were shed, and memories were made that day...life is not boring at the Jeffords household.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Later after all the pasta was cleaned up and Cagney and Lacey left, Mac and Eliza went back to their quiet night of coloring.

“Ok princess, get your pjs on and get ready for bed,”Terry tells Eliza. 

“But I’m not tired,”She wined.

“Eliza...”

“Fine,”She says then turns to Mac, “promise not to color without me.”

“That’ll be so hard,”He says, “but I promise.”

Eliza smiles then walks upstairs to her room. 

“I really appreciate how nice you are to Eliza,”Terry tells Mac as he takes a seat across from him, “You’re a good big brother.”

Mac shrugged, “oh, well, that’s- no big deal. I mean- she’s easy to get along with.”

Terry looked at him and sighed, Mac knew what he was thinking. It was the same face everyone made when they started to think about his father or mother. What could he have possibly said or done now that made him think of them? He can’t ask, and he’ll never get the answer. 

He knew Terry missed them. Honestly, Mac missed them too, how can you miss someone you’ve never met?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Mac decided to go to bed himself he walked pass the old photos in the hall, he stared at one specific. It’s a picture of his father, Jake Peralta holding a baby Ava. He tried to remember him again but to no avail. He wished he could hear his voice, just once he wished he could remember what he was like.

“Uncle Jake was a lot of fun,”Ava said as if reading his thoughts. “I don’t remember too much about him, but I do remember one special day, he took Cagney and Lacey to see the crazy cupcakes movie-“

“How dare you,”He says, “it’s pronounced cwazy.”

Ava rolled her eyes, “oh right, how silly of me,”She jokes.

“You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“Oh my god, just shut up and let me finish,”She laughs.

“Ok, fine, I’m sorry, continue.”

“I remember I was so upset that they got to go and I didn’t. He noticed and then promised he’d make it up to me. So when the movie came out on DVD, he and your mom came over with the movie, popcorn, and candy. He gave Cagney and Lacey one candy bar each, but he gave me two because I didn’t get to come the first time. It was one of the best days ever.”

“Sounds like fun,”He says.

“He did all that, just to make me happy. He cared about people. You’re a lot like him, you know?”

“So I’ve heard...”He sighed. 

“Are you ok?”She asks placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m alright. I should probably get some sleep.”

“Wait,”She says holding on to his shoulder, “I’m here for you, if you ever want to talk about it. Ok?”

He nods, “thanks, Ava.”

She smiles.

He smiles back, “by the way you have spaghetti in your hair.”

“Of course I do,”She sighs.

“At least it’s not pink.”

Ava scoffs, “Shut up.” 

She punched him in the arm and they both laughed. 

She then offered another sad smile, “seriously though, Goodnight bro.”

“Night sis,”He smiled, which quickly faded once he closed the door. 

His eyes started watering, he couldn’t stop them no matter how hard he tried, “I’m sorry, dad.” He says to no one, “I can’t remember.”


	4. Dreams and blue dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac has a dream, Jeremy takes him to the park, Mac is scared of a blue dog

“McClane? it’s going to be ok.”

He has had this dream so many times...

“Try to stay awake.”

All he saw at first was the color red.

“I need you to stay awake.”

Mac realized the red he saw was probably blood, the voice belonged to Charles.

It didn’t always sound like Charles, but who else could it be? 

Then he saw light, there was a lot of noise, a lot of crying...

“Ok, I’m here. Where’s the child?”

There’s only one person who calls him that. Aunt Rosa.

There was something about her tone, she was scared. He has never once seen her scared. He always thought she was incapable of fear.

“Sleeping, doctors said he‘ll be fine.”

Uncle Charles. 

“Good, what do you need me to do?”

“I don’t know...”He hears a sigh, “Holt is trying to contact Jake and Amy now.”

His heart broke at the very mention of their names...

“Hey, you ok?”Rosa asks next.

“Something feels so wrong...don’t you think?”

“Yeah...yeah, it does.”

What was wrong? 

“I don’t know what could be worse...”

Worse then what? 

He suddenly heard something loud, and then a cry, and the room slowly started to turn black...

A blue dog smiled at him. 

Why is it blue?  
Why aren’t real dogs blue?  
“Because nature isn’t any fun,”A voice says.

That’s when he opened his eyes.

It was morning, he was safe again at the Jeffords house.

He hated that dream, but he’s not sure why...it did give off a lot of hospital feelings, but he technically didn’t see the hospital. What happened this time to cause it?

Then he remembers what he talked about with Ava. Why does talking about his parents always end with him having weird hospital related dreams?

Last time he had a hospital dream, there was a doctor with glasses who attacked him and ripped out all his organs...

To be fair, he shouldn’t have watched invader zim before bed. 

There’s probably a psychological connection to his first memory involving his parent’s death. But he doesn’t remember a doctor hurting him or his parents. He doesn’t even remember his parents being there. Which is weird, you’d think they’d let him say goodbye if they knew they were dying. Right?

But to this day, he can’t stand hospitals.

Maybe he should just try to avoid talking about his parents ever.

He had that weird terrifying cold feeling in the pit of his stomach...he wished he was with Professor Cozner and Capetian Holt.

He has to keep it together. Splash some cold water in his face, get some caffeine, avoid Sharon and Ava by hanging out with Jeremy until curfew. Great idea. 

After breakfast Mac went to Jeremy’s place, of course he texted Kevin and Holt to make sure they knew where he was. They’re a bit overprotective, but it was kinda nice to know they cared.

Jeremy of course, didn’t need a reason to see Mac, anytime Mac wanted (or needed) him. He was there. Boyle’s are extremely loyal, sometimes to a fault. 

Jeremy started talking about career day and musical auditions...honestly, Mac felt that school was already way too long without these extra activities but he’s happy for Jeremy anyway.

“So that’s why I hope to get jack and not the baker, oh my gosh what if me and Simon get a duet? We can be the princes and sing agony! He’d have to be Cinderella’s prince! He’s just so handsome! Ooo, do you think they’ll let us take off our shirts? Or would that be too inappropriate for a school play? Mac? Hey, Mac? Are you listening?”

“What? I’m sorry, yeah. That sounds really cool.”

“What does?”

Mac bit his lip, “Hamilton?”

“Hamilton is cool, but that’s not what I was talking about, what’s going on?”

“I’m sorry. It’s not important.”

“I think it is.”

“Can’t we just get out of here? We should go to the park, or if you’d rather go to some stores-“

“Tell me what’s really going on. Keeping it inside is just going to make you feel worse.”

“Keeping Me inside will make me feel worse, come on,”He says gesturing him to the door.

“I’ll only go with you if you tell me what you’re trying to avoid.”

Mac took a deep breath, “ok, ok, fine,”He paused for a second to think about how to say it, “Do you think that sometimes dreams are trying to tell you something?”

“Ohhh,”Jeremy nodded, “Did you have that creepy organ dream again?”

“No! That only happens when I watch invader zim.”

“It’s weird you’re still watching cartoons.”

Mac scoffs, “It’s weird you’re still alive.”

Jeremy gasped dramatically, “Harsh.”

Mac smiled at him, “Sorry. Anyway, it wasn’t that dream. But there was a hospital involved. I think I busted my head open or something-“

“Like when you were a kid?”

“What?”

“Well, you did hit your head when you were three. Right before...well, you know.”

“I don’t remember, but that makes sense. Thank you.”

“Trauma is fun,”Jeremy says. “Your brain is probably just trying to get you to remember.”

Mac shrugged, he guessed it made sense, “I wish it’d stop, It’s been almost a year since I’ve had a dream like this. I was kinda hoping it wouldn’t happen again, I don’t really think I want to remember.”

“I’m sorry, man. Is there anything I can do?”

“No, but hey, a deals a deal, let’s get out of here-”

“Alright, but just so you know, I’m here for you. Whenever you need.”

“Thanks,”He says again. He doesn’t deserve Jeremy’s loyalty.

They got on the subway and Mac pulled out his phone to text Holt.

“Texting your gay dad?”Jeremy asks.

“Must you call him that?”He asked sending the text.

“Is he your dad?”

“No...”

“And is he gay?”

“Are you even listening?”

“Then he’s your gay dad,”Jeremy laughs.

Mac couldn’t stop the smile, “Anyway, new subject. When’s the audition?”Mac asked.

“You remembered?”He asks.

“Of course I did. You’ve talked of nothing else, I’m actually really excited to see you on stage.”

“Well now I’m worried! What if they don’t cast me?”

“You will, because you’re amazing.”

“Keep telling me that, ok? I keep forgetting,”He says, “It’s next Friday, right after career day.”

“Do you want me there for support?”he asked.

“You’d do that?”He asked.

“Of course.”

“Thanks, you’re the best.”

Mac shrugged, “you’d do the same for me.”

“Why don’t you invite Holt to career day by the way?”

“I can’t do that to him, he’d have to explain that he’s just a guardian. Explaining it will remind him of his dead friends and I don’t want to make him feel bad.”

“What about Kevin?”

“Kevin? In a crowded classroom talking to kids? He’d hate that.”

“He’s a teacher.”

“He’s a college professor.”

“Well, what about you? Kevin likes you.”

“I’m special,”He smiled jokingly. “Actually he got stuck with me for a few years and eventually molded me into something he can tolerate.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

They dropped the subject after that and spent the rest of the day at the park avoiding all types of personal stuff.

By the time Mac got back he was tired.  
But at least he wasn’t thinking about the dream, or the past, or anything that could damage him indefinitely.

He had only a couple more days with the Jeffords, and few days with the Boyles, then he could go home.

The system was all crazy right now, but they all agreed to go back to their two week plan starting next week so he wasn’t constantly moving around during school.

His life was crazy, but he reminded himself how much he loved it. He started to read in the living room when Eliza snuck up behind him, “Makey!”She shouts, “There’s a monster in my closet!”

“A monster? Really?”He asked.

“Yeah! It’s big and furry!”

“Eliza, there is no monster,”Terry chimes in.

“Yes there is!”Eliza shouts. Being the youngest, she has this desire within her to stay young as long as she can. Mac however, was way past monsters by the time he was five. Eliza just wants attention, and she knows how to get it. 

It works of course because Terry caves, “Alright. I’ll scare them away for you.”

“No! I want Mac to do it,”She says.

“Mac is busy,”He says.

“Its ok, I got this, don’t worry.”

“Alright. If you’re sure.”

Mac follows Eliza to her room, “alright, Eliza,”He says opening her closet, “see? No monster.”

“It was there earlier.”

“If that’s true, how do you suppose a monster got in the closet?”

“Uh- he snuck in there then climbed the window,”She says.

“Sure, and you saw this monster?”He asks.

“Yup.”

“And you didn’t make it up?”

“Nope.”

“Ok...well it’s gone now, goodnight Eliza.”He says.

“Read me a story!”She demanded.

Children are a wonder. 

“Alright, fine, what book would you like?”He asks.

Eliza handed him a little kids book with a familiar blue dog on the cover, it looked like the dog in his dream, but he doesn’t remember ever reading it to her.

Why aren’t real dogs blue?

He forgot about the dog in his dream until now...what did it mean?

“Mac?!”

“What?”he snapped out of it.

“I said do the voices,”Eliza repeats.

He takes a deep breath and reads the book to her. He knew the words somehow and in his head they all had a familiar normal persons voice, where had he heard this before?

He continued to read to her in the voices she prefers until she falls asleep.

Terry thanked him for helping out, and Mac finally went to bed.

His life was complicated.

Why weren’t real dogs blue? And why did he care? 

“Five more days...”he told himself. “Just five more days and you can stop thinking about blue dogs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed how weird my writing is, I try to write it how Mac sees the world, fast and weird. I hope you enjoyed!  
> Comment if you want more <3

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> If you have any good suggestions/request for this au, let me know in the comments.


End file.
